Pfft, Sonny's Not A Good Girl!
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: "I-I do have a boyfriend! And I have slept with someone!" "Who?" "Chad Dylan Cooper!" Uh Oh Sonny's caused some big confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I still have two in progress stories lol but since i always come up with my story ideas when im asleep or in the car lol weird huh? So I totally fell in love with this concept even though I'm still wondering what will happen later on. Tell me whatcha think. **

_SPOV_

"Sonny Munroe: The hermit crab when It comes to love and physical attraction." I read aloud the new issue of Tween Weekly. I groaned and Tawni chuckled at the statement obviously coming up with a joke to taunt me.

"Shut up! This isn't funny! Just because I don't have a boyfriend currently everyone assumes I'm such an innocent girl." I sighed in annoyance. Tawni simply flipped her blonde curls and winked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey! Sonny, did you read the new issue of Tween Weekly?" The three name jerk came in smirking.

"Yes! Now before you tease me, just go!" I said completely irritated. He gasped and shook his head.

"What'd you mean? I came here about me. Duh!" He laughed and popped his stupid collar that he DOESN'T have. I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms.

"What now?" I gave up letting him win. He chuckled and sat beside me.

"Read this." He pointed to the side where his infamous Mackenzie pose was on. I sighed and read aloud.

"Chad Dylan Cooper stars in the new movie Everybody Loves Me." I couldn't help but laugh at the name of the movie. How ironic.

"Woohoo! You got a movie deal." I cheered out of boredom. He glared at me, but shook it off.

"No, but look here." He pointed to the small words at the bottom of his picture.

"Apparently, Zac Efron was picked for the role, but everybody loves Chad Dylan Cooper more." I read with an annoyed expression on my face. I laughed at how ridiculous Tween Weekly was.

"Whatever." Tawni rolled her eyes at Chad. He simply snickered.

"Well, did you read the big letters about Miss Sonny Munroe here." Tawni pointed to my article. I groaned awaiting the horrible taunts that the famous CDC would say.

"No, I only look at my articles." He said conceitedness oozing out of his voice.

"Well read it!" Tawni yelled, but soon laughed hysterically at me. Chad's smirk grew wider and wider as he absorbed the words.

"Just make fun of me already!" I exploded. Chad backed away in fear, but soon regained his confidence and laughed. He saw my face and he softened up a bit.

"Look, it's Tween Weekly you know they're a bunch of annoying stuck up reporters who usually do anything to get a juicy secret." He explained placing his hand on my shoulder. I sighed and smiled at him.

"I-I know, but I don't want people to think I'm such a good girl." I said truthfully. Tawni gasped and so did Chad.

"B-But that's who you are." Chad cut in. Tawni nodded in agreement.

"Yes but it gets annoying! I mean back in Wisconsin I used to be the most attractive girl there and-"

"Look Sonny, this is who you are. You really shouldn't change and be corrupted by this fame and fortune. I mean- Look at Blondie, she's fake an-"

"Shut up Goldfarb!" Tawni yelled hearing Chad's remark. I laughed at the two.

"Touché."

"Anyways, just be who you are." He smiled genuinely. I smiled back.

"Well, if you're done with your Mackenzie Falls dialogue can you please leave." Tawni applied her mascara getting ready for the new Check it out girls sketch. He glared at her and left.

"He's such a softie to you." She muttered annoyed. I laughed and saw the tween weekly issue once again.

_~The Commissary~_

After rehearsals I gladly took a seat at our table and grabbed an apple.

"Hey look! It's that "good girl" from the magazine." I heard mumbles and laughs. I sighed ignoring them. Suddenly a dark haired man with glistening emerald eyes stepped in thet commissary. I sighed staring at him and his muscular body. His lips curved into a sly smirk and he winked at the blonde group of girls in the corner. He noticed me and his smirk grew wider. He was coming close. Oh my! I felt my palms sweating.

"Hey." He winked, his voice naturally husky. I smiled like an idiot and laughed nervously.

"Hi.." I blushed at his intense gaze. I gained some confidence and spoke up.

"I-I'm Sonny Munroe." I let out a hand. He smiled and kissed it.

"I know." He winked.

"I'm Frederick, but you can call me Fred." He leaned against the wall smoothly waving at the sqealuing blondes.

"O-Oh my gosh! Y-You're Fredrick Carlson!" I recalled. He seemed disappointed but smiled nodding his head.

"I love you in the Tridark movies! Werewolves are so much hotter than vampires." I said flattering him. He smirked and laughed.

"So, tell me about yourself." He added. I smiled and began until I saw a smirking Chad glancing at me from the Falls table.

"W-Well I work on So Random!" I laughed. He looked rather confused.

"So Random?" He asked. I nodded.

"Never heard of it." He added. Chad heard and laughed harder giving me a look of victory. I glared at him.

"Well, I came from Wisconsin." I said not knowing what else to add. He nodded understanding.

"So, you're the innocent good girl from Wisconsin who hasn't had a boyfriend." He said in a completely rude way.

"Excuse me?" I glared at him annoyed of this "good girl" image that's been placed on me. He laughed

"Oh, please everyone knows that you're such a _prude_." He added rudely. My eyes widened at the comment and I stood up.

"I'm not a prude!" I shouted. Annoyed at him. I glanced at the commissary relieved that no one heard that.

"Oh yes you are. I bet you never even slept wit anyone let alone have a boyfriend." He said laughing. I turned red with anger.

"I-I do have a boyfriend! And I have slept with someone!" I yelled. His expression turned into shock. Everyone's eyes were glue do our conversation. Chad's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Who?" He asked in disbelief. I stuttered and looked around and saw Chad drinking water.

"C-Chad Dylan Cooper!" I declared. Chad took a spit take and coughed. The room erupted into gasps and mumbles. I smiled in confidence and went beside Chad and held his hand. I felt the jolt of electricity, but ignored it.


	2. Can You Handle The Pressure, Munroe?

_SPOV_

I smiled proudly as Chad gained confidence to say something.

"W-We did?" He asked completely bewildered. I nudge him slightly and laugh.

"Of course we did honey! Remember, the night….." I look at him making a helpless face.

"Ohh! Y-Yeah, we did." He smiled and nods.

"Yup, we did." I add both of us laughing nervously. Fredrick's eyes widened in disbelief. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Whoa, I really didn't expect t-that." He commented.

"Well believe it Fred! Me and Chad have something going on." I blurted out. I could feel Chad smirking behind me trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, excuse me I have to talk with my _girlfriend_." He said slowly. I rolled my eyes as he held my hand and walked me to his dressing room.

"As much as I love this idea, why are you doing this?" He asked turning serious. I sighed in annoyance..

"You know damn well why I'm doing this, Chad." I said completely annoyed and scared about the mess I just made. He rubbed his temples.

"Now everyone thinks we're together and _slept_ together." I said smirking. I groaned in disgust.

"Eww, out of all the people in the world, why did I pick you."

"Cause you love me, babe." He laughed. I sighed.

"I would never sleep with you." I fumed.

"Well according to you, we did." He added.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe please report to Mr. Condor's office." The intercom boomed. My stomach churned and I felt nervous. Chad narrowed his eyes at me and went to his office. I dragged my feet and followed. I opened the door and saw a nervous Chad and a very angry Mr. Condor. I sighed and took a seat.

"Fire them! Fire them all! But keep their cat." He yelled into the phone. Me and Chad flinched at his voice. He turned his focus to us and sighed.

"You two, what's this about?" He played a video of me declaring that I slept with Chad and we're together.

"This sounds like a Mackenzie Falls plotline!" He yelled annoyed at us. I slumped farther in my seat. He calmed down a bit and spoke.

"Chad keep your hormones under control." He turned to Chad and sternly ordered. I laughed loudly at his order and Chad glared at me.

"But Mr. Condor, we didn't sleep together." Chad defended himself. Mr. Condor's eyes widened.

"Then why is she saying that?" He asked mortified. They turned to me excecting an answer. I sighed and spoke up.

"W-Well, you see everyone assumes I', such a good girl and that I haven't had a boyfriend or slept with someone." I started.

"I can see why…." Chad mumbled. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"And so, i-I kinda told a l-little lie t-that me and Chad…" I trailed off and Chad laughed at my explaination.

"Little lie?" He laughed.

"This almost cost me my job!" Chad yelled. I mouthed 'shut up' and Mr. Condor finally came to a decision.

"You're not fired." He decided. Me and Chad sighed in relief.

"But." He added. We both gulped nervously.

"You two are going to stay together for as long as I like. Channy will be the new Zanessa and I'm hoping it would be bigger!" He announced. My jaws dropped at the words he said. I looked at Chad who was glaring at me and probably fuming with anger and rage.

"Now leave!" He ordered. Me and Chad quickly fled the room. I decided to go back to my dressing room before Chad would go crazy.

"You're not going anywhere." Chad grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I gasped at how dark and eerie his voice was. He smirked and slowly pushed me against the wall. Ilowered my gaze and bit my lip. He pressed harder and my breath hitched in my throat. He traced my jawline and smirked at my nervousness. I wanted to melt since my knees felt wobbly.

"I love how I make you so weak." He whispered in my ear. I gulped nervously and he smiled.

"Just remember that I will be the worst boyfriend ever." His voice was gravely low and my heart raced from his words.

"Can you handle the pressure Munroe?" He left smoothly. I just watched in awe at what happened. I inwardly groaned for choosing Chad.


	3. Bring It On, Sonshine

_SPOV_

I strolled down the hall on my way to rehearsals until I saw Chad with another girl making out.

_Why should I care? I don't like him. _I thought. I ignored him and walked down. I felt weird as if I wanted to claw that girl's eyes out. I didn't notice that I crumpled my script. I groaned angry at myself. I ran back to where Chad was and he was _still_ making out with that bimbo. I went up and pulled them apart.

"W-What the hell Sonny!" He yelled. The girl just looked at me in awe and clapped her hands together.

"Y-You're Sonny Munroe!"

"Yeah, and this is my boyfriend. Now leave before I break your pretty little face." I explained harshly. She ran away cupping her face and crying. I sighed and looked at Chad who was smirking.

"What the hell were you doing! I'm your girl-" I stopped myself, shocked of what I was about to say.

"I'm sorry, someone wanted a little Chad time?" He asked inching closer and closer to me.

"No, I-I don't 'Chad time" I whispered lowering my gaze. He laughed quietly and tilted my head to the side observing my features. I removed his hand and he looked at me disappointed.

"What are you doing! You're a horrible boy-"

"Exactly what I wanted to accomplish." He smirked victoriously.

"You know what this will never work out! I'll just tell Mr. Condor that Channy needs to end so you can kiss all the blonde whores you want!" I exploded. Chad just stood there quietly.

"So go." He said expressionless. I wanted him to stop me, but I rolled my eyes.

"I-I will!" I said taking a step farther.

"Kay, tell me what he says." He said turning away. He's unbelievable!

"Fine!" I growled annoyed.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good." I sighed dragging my feet to Mr. Condor's office. I opened the door and saw him smiling. What? He never smiles.

"Hi Mr. Condor." I smiled brightly shifting my mood. He jerked up and smiled.

"Just the person I wanted to see! Ooh where's Chad?" He asked. I groaned.

"Umm, he's rehearsing I think."

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER REPORT TO MY OFFICE!" He yelled into the intercom. My eyes widened how quickly his mood changes. I heard footsteps and the door opened to a breathless Chad. He closed the door fixing his tie and grooming his hair. I chuckled at how nervous he was.

"Y-Yes sir."

"So, since you guys just bicker and act like you don't like each other, Sonny will guest star on Mackenzie Falls." He just spoke the worst news ever.

"What? She can't act!" Chad yelled furious. FML.

"Shut up! She's better than you." Chad gasped at his words and I smirked at him.

"Any who, Sonny will be playing Mackenzie's new love interest so people will freak and Channy will become famous." He explained with a bored tone. I sighed great! My life is perfect. We walked out and of course Chad was the first to yell.

"I thought you went to tell him to end Channy, not make it bigger!" He yelped throwing his arms in the air. I crossed my arms.

"I did, but-"

"Wait a minute, are you…" He trailed off his smirk growing wider.

"What?" I asked confused at why he was smirking.

"Are you falling for me?" He asked chuckling. My eyes widened and I made a disgusted face.

"N-No!" I yelled back. He raised an eyebrow and circled me carefully.

"Denial." He sang. I grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall. He was completely shocked of my sudden movement.

"I. Am. Not. Falling. For. You." I warned. He rolled his eyes.

"If you can be a horrible boyfriend then I can be a horrible girlfriend as well." I whispered harshly. His arms snaked around my waist and he smiled.

"I love you girlfriend." He pulled me in a hug. I rolled my eyes and he pulled away.

"Bring it on, Sonshine." He pecked my cheeks and winked. My cheeks warmed up and I smiled. Why was I smiling. Ugh this boy is making me crazy!

**I'm so sorry about the short chapter, but I'm making the next chapter long and fun since the games will begin. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the best! =D**


	4. For You

**New Chapter! Thanks for all the reviews Especially LOLChanny819. She's the sweetest person in the world! I'm addicted to her story Trickling Soulless so if you haven't checked it out, your and idiot. Nah jk lol but check it out cuz it's AWESOME her plotlines are so original! This chapter is for her! Cuz she's just cool like that =D btw luv ur screename makes me wanna LOL! Get it? Haha **

_CPOV_

I rehearsed a few lines with Portlyn. She noticed my quietness and her nose wrinkled in confusion.

"What's up with you?" She nudged me slightly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just stressed out." I laid back on the chair and closed my eyes. She snickered.

"CDC's stressed out? How come?" She asked flipping the pages of our script. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"It's complicated." I started. She smirked and nodded understandingly.

"Ah, I see its Sonny right?" She smiled. My eyes widened in surprise.

"H-How did you know?" I asked. She chuckled and looked up at me.

"Umm, we've been friends since forever." She said in an obvious tone. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Why are you so stressed about her? She's just going to guest star." Portlyn assured me. I shook my head.

"She's just-so complicated, I mean how I am supposed to work with her if she "hates" me?" I explained the awkward situation adding air quotes around hate. Portly let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Blondie is right both of you have so much sexual tension." Port said. I laughed nervously.

"Psh, are you crazy!"

"No, but you are crazy for Sonny." She smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her and threw the script playfully toward her. She winced and chuckled.

"Hey! Chad!" She called back trying to contain her laughter. I decided to go outside and take a stroll down the beach since it was near the studios. I walked farther and saw the sun setting. Pink streaks painted the sky and light rays from the sun glistened as it slowly disappeared. The ocean's mist sprayed and the waves were small and quiet. I heard a familiar giggle and turned too my right. I saw Sonny kicking the water with her feet and holding her skirt. She laughed when she would stumble and she looked adorable. Her long legs were so….Wait! What am I thinking I groaned and turned to head for the studio.

"Ahh!" Sonny yelled. I turned and saw her lying in the water splashing. I ran to her n worry.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" I asked helping her up. She giggled more.

"W-What are y-you doing here?" She asked trying to calm down. She stumbled back, but I caught her and held her hand.

"I-I was just walking around until I saw y-you." I explained glancing at her face noticing her beauty. She noticed me staring and blushed.

"T-Thanks." She smiled. We walked down to the studios and paparazzi came flashing pictures of us hand in hand. I groaned but Sonny smiled placing her arm around mine and resting her head against my shoulder. Once we reached the studio we parted ways. I saw Portlyn rehearsing and decided to help her. Her eyes bulged and she grinned.

"What?" I asked smiling. She chuckled.

"What happened with you and Sonny?" She asked eagerly. I laughed at her expression.

"That girl is seriously crazy." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You two are so blind it's not even funny." She sighed.

_SPOV_

"I cannot be with Chad! He's so bipolar! I-It's not normal, I mean one minute he's sweet and the other he's harsh!" I explained to Tawni pacing around the room. She smacked her lips and sighed.

"Don't worry Sonny, I'm sure Mr. Condor won't make Channy last long." She said assuring me. I groaned and sat back down. I gulped down water to calm myself. I have to focus on tonight's show.

"Get ready!" Tawni yelled loudly. I flinched and quickly got up and dressed myself for our Check It Out Girls sketch.

Me and Tawni walked on stage and chapped our gums.

"Check out my ring!" Tawni said getting into character. I smiled and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I have the same one!"

"Hey, can you check me out?" Nico asked wearing a ridiculous firefighter suit.

"Kay." Tawni started.

"Check out- Chad?" My eyes widened when I saw him in the crowd. Everyone gasped and their eyes roamed around looking for Chad. Tawni nudged me. Chad turned immediately and looked at me on stage. The crowd went wild. Chad sent me a glare when fans went up to him and wanted autographs. I laughed nervously and smiled trying to get back in character.

"Why is Chad on our stage?" Tawni laughed. I rolled my eyes.

_CPOV_

After the clingy fans pulled away I ran fast toward the exit and let out a sigh of relief.

"Chad!" Sonny's voice called from behind me. I groaned not wanting to hear her.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed. She placed her hand on her hip and smirked. Oh no she's going to ask me why I was there.

"Peace out sucka!" I yelped and ran quickly towards my car. She quickly caught up to me and jumped on me. She straddled me to the ground and her smirk grew wider.

"Why were you watching our show?" She stared directly in my eyes. I laughed and shook my head.

"Why were you checking me out?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's part of the sketch!" She yelled.

"But it wasn't written in the script." I raised an eyebrow.

"W-Well I didn't mean it like that! I was just shocked to see you on our stage." She defended herself.

"Which refers back to my question why were you watching So Random?" She asked interested. I blushed and quickly thought of an excuse.

"T-To watch, T-Tawni." I exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Yep, did you see her in that sketch, now that's what I call acting. She frowned.

"Tawni?" she asked once more. I nodded.

"Oh." She lowered her gaze and walked back, her shoulders slumping. I sighed what should I do. Now she's sad because of me.

"Tawni?" She looked back. I chuckled at how cute she sounded.

"No." I shook my head.

"For Nico." I said sarcastically. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Y-You're gay?" She asked completely horrified.

"No! No! Sonny!" I groaned in disgust. I came up to her sighed.

"For you." I whispered. She smiled brightly and her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"R-Really for me?" She asked giggling. I bi my lip.

"For you." I whispered and swiftly turned back to my car. I heard her mumble.

"For me?" I snickered. Stupid cute.


	5. You're So Dead Munroe

_SPOV_

I parked my car and strutted my way to the studio. I stopped when I saw the one and only…..

"Zac Efron!" I squealed. He turned winked at me. I almost fell, but Chad hugged me from behind and nuzzled in my neck.

"Heh, Chad." I sang.

"Hmm." He mumbled against my neck. I smiled nervously when Zac saw us.

"What are you doing! Can't you see Zac is there!" I whispered harshly. He immediately left my embrace and gasped.

"H-Him? Over me?" He looked back and forth at Zac and me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Yes Chad, now leave before I lose my chance!" I shooed him away. I watched Chad leave in anger stomping his foot with every step.

"Hey, you're-Summer right?" Zac came up to me with his signature smile. I giggled.

"Yes-No, I-I'm Sonny Munroe." I corrected him. He chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"That's cute." He commented I blushed a deep red. I cooed and smiled.

"W-Why are you here? N-Not that I don't want you here." I rambled like an idiot. He snickered and raised up his script.

"I'm going to guest star on Mackenzie Falls." He smiled waving the script in the air. Haha Chad. Today's his lucky day.

"Oh my gosh! That's great." I smiled. He nodded his head and turned back to see his director calling for him.

"Hey, I gotta go, catch ya later Sonbeam." He clicked his tongue and left. Chad seemed cuter when he did that.

_Plop_

The yucky mush fell on my plate. I could've sworn I saw that move. I shivered in disgust and threw it away quickly. I sighed and slumped in my seat listening to Nico and Grady sight about their time machine.

"Mind if I join in?" Zac smiled. I nodded and he gladly took a seat. I tapped my fingers on the table thinking about what to say.

"How was Mackenzie Falls?" I asked starting a converstation. He sighed.

"Lot's of drama." He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"I know, they're bunch of snobby losers." I muttered. He chuckled and agreed.

"I heard, you and Chad…" He smirked. I laughed and slapped his arm.

"We're not together." I assured him. He nodded his head understandingly

"Publicity?" He asked.

"You could call it that." I smiled.

"What about you and Vanessa?" I asked my smile vanishing. He sighed and shook his head.

"We broke up."

"Ohh. How come?" I asked. He smiled.

"We sorta needed a break." He answered. I nodded understandingly. There was an awkward silence filling the air. I twiddled with my dark curls.

"Well, if you don't have any plans tonight-"

"No I'm f-free." I rushed. I mentally slapped myself for not letting him finish his sentence.

"Kay, pick you up at eight." He winked and left. Nico and Grady stared at me in disgust.

"W-What?" I asked oblivious of what I did.

"That's low."

"Yeah even for you."

"How could you do that to pooper?" Nico and Grady stood up disgusted of my actions. I sighed feeling guilt churn in my stomach. So? He made out with a girl! I glanced at the Mackenzie Falls table. Chad's seat was empty. Oh no. If he's no there, he must be with Zac! I quickly rushed to stage 2 and opened the huge mahogany door. The set was vacant so I walked down clicking my heels.

"C-Chad!" I yelled. I heard mumbling sounds getting louder and louder. I followed the voices and saw Chad and Zac rehearsing lines in his dressing room.

"Sonny?" Chad looked at me confused. Zac smiled and waved.

"Heeey. Just came to check on you guys." I lied through my teeth. Chad looked at not believing a word I said. Zac placed his script down and came toward me.

"Hey Sonbeam, can't wait for that date tonight." He placed an arm around my waist. Chad's script dropped and his jaw was hanging open. I closed my eyes awaiting his rage and fury.

"Date?" he asked furious. I smiled toothy. He mouthed 'You're so dead Munroe'. I groaned.

**What's Chad gonna do? Dun Dun Dun….. **

**(I hate Zac Efron, is that normal?) LOL**


	6. What Just Happened?

**I so hate seeing the whipped Chad on SWAC, so I decided to make Chad more of a man. LOL **

_SPOV_

"_Efron_." Chad growled his name in disgust. Zac's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I need to talk to Sonny in private." He smiled evilly at Zac.

"Sure. Catch ya later Sonbeam." He winked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Chad shooed him away and locked the door of his dressing room. I backed away in fright. I couldn't ever trust Chad alone. I swallowed hard and lowered my eyes. He shook his head in disgust.

"How. Could. You." He spat. My head jerked up. His sharp features were ice cold and his eyes darkened.

"C-Chad."

"Shut up Sonny!" He stepped closer to me, his voice darker. He placed one hand against the wall and stared at me.

"I want and explanation. Now." He demanded trying to read my eyes. I gained some confidence and looked at him.

"What's there to explain? Y-You can make out with girls, but I can't-"

"That was different, Sonny." His voice was barely a whisper. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I apologized trying to make him calm.

"I-I just, I really can-" I stopped as I noticed him smirking. I raised my eyebrow.

"W-What? Why are you smirking?" I asked annoyed. He chuckled becoming his old self again. He pulled me closer and smirked.

"You're so whipped." He whispered and left. My jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh no! Come back here! You!" Chad stopped and turned his smirk still present.

"You're such a…." I trailed off looking for the right words. He chuckled.

"I'm such a….."

"Man whore!" I yelled. He laughed clutching his stomach. My cheeks burned red with anger and my blood boiled.

"You will always be-"

"Sonny." He said, his voice becoming mysterious. He smiled and came closer.

"Don't you dare come closer." I warned.

"You know you like it." He whispered. I shook my head since my stupid mouth couldn't utter one word. His left arm gripped my waist. I gasped from the contact. He stared intently. I waited for something to happen, but he kept staring. I was furious. So I did something unexpected. I kissed him. Not just any kiss. It was heated and passionate. He kissed back forcefully as my arms snaked up to his neck. His grip became tighter and I moaned into his mouth and my fingers tugged on his hair begging for more. His right hand came to cup my cheek while he squeezed my waist earning another moan from me. We pulled away, breathless and shocked of what we just did. His hair was a mess and my lipstick smeared on his cheek. His forehead was still pressed against mine and I chickened out and left his embrace.

"Don't you dare go." He pulled me back slamming me against the wall. I tried to leave but he was to strong. His eyes were asking a question and only I had the answer to it.

"What was that?" He asked his voice huskier. I avoided eye contact and choked on words.

"What was what?" I asked.

"This." He kissed me again reminding me of the previous kiss. I pulled away.

"I-You. We. You were just staring at me I thought you were gonna kiss me, but _nooo_! You just have to stare and make things awkward so I kissed you to get it over with." I rambled catching my breath. His lips curved into a smirk. I rolled my eyes awaiting his taunt.

"If I knew that you kissed this good I would've been happy to be your "fake" boyfriend." He whispered and clicked his tongue.

"Sonbeam." He laughed at the nickname.

"It's better than Sonshine! Man whore!" I yelled back frustrated. He's so complicated!

_CPOV_

She's so fucking complicated. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. First of all this Zac nonsense was driving me nuts. Not that I was jealous. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealousy. Zac came in with a happy smile. I glared at him watching his every ove carefully. He hummed and tapped his fingers on the desk reading his lines carefully. That ass didn't even notice me here. Suddenly a blonde girl came up to him and smiled.

"Hey, Zac." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes. She played with his tie and her emerald green eyes had a playful look. He smirked and kissed her. My mouth hung open in shock. I quickly hid behind the carboard bushes. That nasty two timer! _You use to do that too!_ My stupid pathetic conscious reminded me. That was before I met Sonny. I quickly called Sonny.

"Chad, I'm still going with Zac." Sonny said in a furious tone. I sighed.

"Listen. Your little prince charming here is making out with a blonde hoe!" I whispered-screamed into the phone. She laughed in disbelief.

"That's your job, Chad." She chuckled.

"I'm not lying Sonny. Please."

"Bye Chad."

"Fine! But if he hurts you! Then I-I'm not gonna help you!" I lied and noticed that she already hung up. I groaned in anger. I needed to put a stop to this. I went to Zac.

"Hey man I-" I slammed him against the wall and glared at him.

"Don't. Mess. With. My. Sonny." I whispered. He snickered.

"She was never yours." He rolled his eyes.

"In fact just watch what's going to happen to your Sonshine-"

"She's not Vanessa, Zac. Her lips are mine, her body is mine only I can touch her or kiss her." I said. I held back a gasp of what I said.

"Well tonight her body is min-" I punched him right in the face. He fell onto the ground and tried to get back up. His arms flew and he punched back I landed on the wall and my arm had a large cut. I growled and knocked him out. He lied on the floor unconscious. Portlyn came in with Skylar.

"What's all the nois- Oh my god! Chad! What the hell did you do?" She asked completely shocked. Skylar laughed

"Nice job man!" He commented.

"Shut up Skylar or I'll knock you out!" Portlyn glared at him.

"Security!" She called. Her head jerked up to look at me and her eyes widened.

"Chad! You promised me that you wouldn't beat Zac up again!" She sighed bringing me to my dressing room.

"I'm calling Sonny!" She picked up her phone.

"No! Don't." I pleaded. She didn't listen and I groaned, not having the strength to get up and stop her.

"Sonny?"

"Oh hey, can you come over to Chad's dressing room?" Portlyn asked smiling.

"Just come you'll see yourself." She said and glared at me. I smiled innocently. She hung up and threw a towel at me.

"Clean up asshole." She said and closed the door.

"Chad? Chad?" Sonny's voice called in worry. She opened the door and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Chad!" She ran next to me in worry. Her eyes watered and tears streamed down her face.

"What happened? You idiot!" She asked taking out the first aid kit. She sat next to me. I smiled knowing how much she cared. She sniffed.

"Sonny." I said. She stopped applying the hydrogen peroxide and stared in my eyes.

"You're crying, and I'm the one who got hurt." I smirked as I caught her. She shook her head in anger and continued applying the peroxide.

"Oooh." I flinched at the burn. Her eyes widened.

"Sorry!" She blew on the cut. She took the bandage compress and wrapped it around like a pro. She noticed my lips bleeding and quickly patted it with a soft cloth.

"You fought Zac huh?" She asked a slight smile appearing on her face.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Chad, I can read your mind." She said in a duh tone. I snickered.

"T-Thanks. Zora saw everything and told me." Sonny blushed and lowered her gaze. I smirked.

"Well you're mine so I had to fight for my girl." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Chad?"

"Huh?"

"I hate you."

"Hate you too." I smiled as she left.


	7. AN: Trailer For Future Chapters!

Okay, this isn't a chapter and I know some of u want to kill me right know lol well I made a trailer for upcoming chapters on youtube and I wanted all of you to see =]

Here's the link: watch?v=jecvMJuR1FM

Just add it after

Sorry! Hope this makes it up to u guys! If it doesn't work just tell me =]

BTW: Future chappies will be BIGGER, HOTTER, AND CHANNY-FILLED =D


	8. What Are We?

_SPOV_

"I know these lines are so typical!" I laughed along with Portlyn. The front doors blown open and Mr. Condor came in with a serious face. Our face whipped to face him. He crossed his arms and snapped his fingers gesturing to gather around. We all gathered quickly around him.

"What does he want now?" Portlyn whispered through clenched teeth. I chuckled.

"Since we feel bad for Sonny and Chad being a "fake couple" well mostly Sonny." He started.

"We have organized a trip for all of you." He smiled his mood becoming brighter. Our eyes were clouded in confusion and anticipation.

"The cast of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls, are going to…..Paris!" He cheered. The room erupted with cheers and squeals. Me and Portlyn hugged each other happily.

"There is a wonderful surprise there too." He added with a smirk. We smiled thinking of the surprise.

"What do you think it'll be?" I asked Portlyn she laughed.

"Maybe hot guys?" She questioned not so sure. I chuckled.

"W-Wait, what about Mackenzie Falls?" I asked flapping my script. He eyed me.

"Well, I hate to say it but who cares! You're going to Paris." He said again. We all cheered once more and threw our scripts in the air as if they were graduation caps. Chad came in, a sly smirk present on his face.

"What'd I miss?" He asked flipping through his script. I gladly took his script and smiled, I tore the script into shreds and he gasped.

"Sonny!" He yelped watching the pieces fall slowly to the floor.

"We're going to Paris!" I yelled and hugged him. He stumbled In surprise and gladly hugged back. I pulled away blushing tomato red. He smirked opening his mouth to taunt.

"Sonny! Pack your bags we're leaving tomorrow night!" Tawni appeared holding a pink fluffy suitcase. I sighed and shook my head trying not to say something mean.

"Sonny." Chad whispered in my ear. I turned and he smiled.

"We need to talk." He said. I snickered.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked feigning a look of sadness. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his dressing room. My eyes widened at his violent behavior.

"C-Chad? What's wrong?" I asked bewildered. He sighed and groaned.

"You! Everything! Us!" He stammered trying to find words to describe his situation. Somehow my heart shattered.

"W-What?" I asked. He looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Sonny." He whispered. His hand slowly coming to cup my face.

"I-I think..i think I'm falling f-"

"Chad!" Port opened the door and we both backed away in a flash. Her lips curved into a smirk, but she soon shook it.

"What?" He asked rubbing his neck nervously.

"Oh nothing. Forget it." She said chuckling as she closed the door. I sighed and Chad hid his face. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you want you can talk to me, Cha-"

"No! I don't need your help! Ju-Just please leave me alone Sonny." He rudely shoved my hand away. My eyes widened in anger.

"What the hell! Chad! You're the one who said we need to talk and you! You bail on me?" I yelled causing him to slam his fist on the table.

"What's this about? Was it our kiss?" I asked completely crossing the limit. He looked down into my eyes.

"Y-You're confused right?" I asked. He sighed.

"What are we now?" He asked. I gulped trying to come up with something.

"Why don't we just stay friends. I-I mean it was a mistake right?" I smiled. He nodded.

"Y-Yeah it won't happen again." He agreed. I laughed.

"Psh, it was to relieve stress." I said my voice raising slightly.

"Yup."

"So…"

"So.."

"We're going to Paris are you excited?" I asked smiling at the thought.

"Been there." He said with a sigh.

"Really? It must've been beautiful." I said with a dreamy look on my face. He snickered.

"Well, I'm not into romance but it's pretty romantic." He said.

"I wonder if I meet any cute guys!" I squealed. His face fell.

"Psh, French boys are gay." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"No! They're not!" I defended.

"Really? All they eat is snails and talk funny." He said in a obvious tone.

"Pssht! You wouldn't know." I stomped my foot and left.

**Will their love blossom in Paris? Lets find out. Not much romance in this chapter but I've came up with some good ideas for future chappys we all know how romantic Paris is.**


	9. Your FAULT!

**Wow I re written this chappy almost ten times! LOL but I'm good so here ya go.**

_SPOV_

I gasped at the sight. All of he girls squealed behind me, giggling at praising the enchanting city. I heard a rude chuckle behind me and two strong arms wrapping my waist. Chad snuggled his head in the crook of my neck and it felt right-which was weird.

"Welcome to the city of romance babe." He smirked against my neck. I struggled, trying to leave from his embrace. I couldn't give in since my knees became wobbly almost like jelly. Mr. Condor came out of the plane and we all gathered in the airport waiting for him to speak.

"I hope we stay in Hotel Louvre!" I squealed excitied. Chad snickered. I eyed him cautiously.

"Someone did their home work." He joked.

"Now, is everyone here?" Mr. Condor asked in a bored tone. We nodded silently.

"Okay, well you will be staying here for two weeks." He spoke up. Another round of squeals erupted in our group.

"You all will be staying in at Paris Rive Droite." He announced. We all exchanged confused looks. None of us heard of that hotel.

"Just in case you're wondering it isn't a hotel. It's a mansion." He said. I smiled thinking that this was too easy. How could Mr. Condor be this nice. There has to be a catch.

"Now I will be staying here in Paris as well. But, I have some important meetings to attend so you will not see me a lot." He explained. Tawnia nd Portlyn sighe din relief.

"Shut up, Terry." Mr. Condor eyed Tawni.

"It's Tawni." She corrected a look of disappointed plastered on her face. He sighed.

"Tawni was my first wife's name was Tawni, so I'm calling you Terry." He agruged. Tawni smiled.

"Terry it is." She mumbled. Chad laughed and I slapped his arm. **(Hmm which episode is that line from? LOL find out and you'll get a cookie. HINT: I hasn't been aired. Wow I gave away a lot.)**

"Oww."

"Then shut up, or you'll get another one." I warned. He smirked.

"Oooh." He winked. I rolled my eyes and focused on Mr. Condor. He preceded.

"Any who. Don't suck up cause I hate you all anyway." He sighed. We all flinched.

"Oookay…..Umm when are we-"

"Shut up Chad. Now you all can go in the limo." He pointed. We all dashed to the limo with our suitcases pushing each other trying to get in first. I sighed giving up and Chad smoothly leaned against the car door waiting for us to get in. The driver placed our suitcases in the back and we finally settled in the car. Tawni and Portlyn discussed their nail experiences while Nico and Grady read books on how to get girls. I rolled my eyes constantly staring out the window and playing with the hem of my shirt. Chad's eyes burned though my body, his gaze following my curves and smirking when I pulled my skirt down. Such a perv. Something was different, ever since the whole incident I've found myself more attracted to Chad. The frustration between settled even though we still bicker. Now I really didn't mind if he was called my boyfriend. The driver parked and we got out gaping at the beautiful mansion that was ornamented like a beautiful church. Chad shivered at the sight.

"I bet they have 400 year old ghosts and creepy staues in the mansion." He groaned. I raised my eyebrow.

"Just because it looks old doesn't mean it's scary." I sighed. He narrowed his eyes. I smirked holding his hand.

"Chaddy afraid?" I chukled innocently.

"Ugh, Chad Dylan Cooper-"

"Fears nothing, but….." I smiled. He crossed his arms.

"Falling in love with a random." I smiled teasingly. He smirked coming closer and stroking my cheek. I blushed.

"Yeah, don't tell Tawni." He chuckled and left. My mouth hung open. That asshole! I shrieked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I called after him.

_CPOV_

I looked for my room and came upon a letter on a red vintage door. I carefully read it.

_Dear, Sonny/Chad,_

I groaned I already don't like the sound of that.

_You two will be staying in this same room. Don't complain it's for the best. Everyone else has their own room so you should feel special._

Yup. I feel very special.

_Good luck, Sonny._

Hey! What about me! I sighed and opened the door. I was pretty surprised myself. The room was a very beautiful maroon color. It had ornamented pillars and golden accents on the entrance to the balcony. The room had one bed. _Of course_ and a huge closet. The flat screen tv was on the right and a large leather couch was facing it. I sighed jumping on the bed and closing my eyelids.

"Chad!" I jerked up and saw Sonny dropping her suitcase and looking at me with dark eyes. I sighed letting my head fall.

"Your FAULT!" I reminded.


	10. In For A Treat

**Kay so listen up peeps, You all know LOLChanny819 right? Unfortuantely she can't update her infamous story Trickling Soulless. Well she will but she has a lot of things going on so show her some love and wait. Thanks luv ya guys. BTW short chapter. **

_SPOV_

I opened my eyes and stretched. The whole room was lit up by the warm sun and I saw Chad asleep sucking his thumb. I smiled at how peaceful he looked. Chad fell asleep on the bed so I decided to sleep on the couch since it was pretty big.

"Why hello there Sonshine." I jumped from his voice and rolled my eyes to see him smirking in bed. I sighed.

"Good morning." I replied broadly. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked confused at his laughter. He stood up and stretched.

"You look utterly stupid in that cow pajamas." He laughed. I ignored his rude remark and went in the beautiful bathroom. The walls were a creamy beige color and had gold patterns and tiles. It had a warm Jacuzzi bath and was completely covered in yellow rose petals. I gasped.

_TPOV_

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I squealed looking at the pool in awe. Portlyn came in breathless. We stared at the pool from our balcony.

"OMJ." She gasped. The pool was in the shape of a crescent and had crystal blue water.

"We so have to go shopping for bikinis!" I smiled. Port nodded and she pulled me out of the balcony.

"I'll go tell Sonny." I squealed.

_CPOV_

I sighed as I came out of the bathroom, thank god there was two bathrooms in the room. I impatiently waited for Sonny to come out since I was bored and wanted to ruin her day. I glanced at the door and noticed it was slightly open. I heard Sonny constantly giggle and laugh. I smiled. I knew it was wrong but I peeked she was in the Jacuzzi smiling and blowing the soft yellow petals. The water was up to her shoulders and she seemed so relaxed. She spashed the water like a child. I quickly dashed when she turned.

"Chad!" Tawni yelled. I opened my eyes and saw her placing her hand on her hip and eyeing me cautiously as if I commited a crime.

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Sonny?" She asked glancing at her nails. I shrugged.

"In the bathroom. Why?"

"Well, we're all going to Victoria Secret-"

"Okaaaay….." I laughed.

"TMI." I abbreviated. She rolled her eyes.

"Buying lingerie?" I smirked. She sighed.

"Yup, Sonny is for you." She laughed.

"Oooh."

"Perv."

"Plastic."

"Ass."

"But I'm a cute ass." I smirked. She chuckled and left. Sonny came in drying her hair filling the room with a sweet rose scent. She was covered in her cute yellow robe that had Sonny written her chest.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh. Mr. Condor gave it in a bag. It was in the bathroom." She sighed rummaging through some clothes.

"None for me?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, you already have one so I guess…."

"Oh yeah Blondie was looking for you she said if you wanted to go to Victoria Secret." I sighed. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! I so need new bras!" She blurted and jumped over the bed to her purse. I smirked.

"Umm I really didn't need to know." I chuckled she rolled her eyes .

"Ehh, you're like a girl so-"

"Shut up Munroe." I glared at her she looked in her purse and pulled out a small paper.

"Yes! Ten dollar off on any bras!" She squealed happily. I rolled my eyes as she ran out.

"Don't forget a lingerie!" I called. She twirled back.

"W-What?" She blushed. I smirked walking closer.

"I need a good show tonight." I traced her ruby lips. She shivered lowering her gaze.

"Psh." She chuckled.

"I'm not buy-"

"Shh. You will. You have to." I smirked leaning closer. We were millimeters apart.

"Sonny!" Tawni called. I groaned and Sonny winked and left. My eyes widened. S-She just winked? I laughed. She's in for a treat.


	11. Lingerie Shopping

_SPOV_

"What do you think?" Tawni asked swaying the lacy red bra in my face. I smiled.

"Yeah it's cute!" I smiled rummaging through the pile of bras. Portlyn sighed as she gathered up ten bras. And she wasn't even near finished.

"Oooh after this, we'll go to the bikini section!" Portlyn squealed and Tawni agreed.

"Bikini? Why?" I asked, bewiledered.

"Oh well, didn't you see the huge pool in the back? It's awesome so we're going to have a little party this evening." She explained. I giggled.

"Party? Do you know anyone in Paris?" I laughed thinking about them throwing a party for themselves.

"Yup, someone very special. She was shooting her new music video here so she decided to drop by." Tawni added. I nodded my head not caring who this person was. If she knew Tawni and Portlyn then she had to be some overdramatic shopaholic. I picked out three bras. Three adorable colors. Teal, pink, and a dark blue. We continued our way to the bikin section. Tawni immediately stopped and twirled around to meet me. I looked up, giving a look that said 'what do you want?'

"You…..Have to buy something else." Tawni said a small smirk growing. I rolled my eyes knowing what she was talking about.

"Wha-Pshh! No there is nothing." I chuckled letting my voice get higher. Portlyn stared at us in confusion.

"How the hell do you know!" I whispered in Tawni's ears. She let out a loud laugh.

"Well, I came to your room, and saw Chaddy watching you bathe." She started. My eyes widened.

"That perv! What did you say?" I asked. She sighed.

"Nothing…." She trailed off. I creased my eyebrows.

"Nothing?" I asked making sure.

"Nothing." She nodded. I rolled my eyes, she was pathetic.

"Umm am I missing something?" Port cut in placing a hand on her hip. Tawni shook her head.

"Sonny needs a lingerie."

"Oooh for Chad?" She smiled deviously. I sighed while Portlyn and Tawni dragged me to find sexy lingerie's.

"Hmm what would Chad prefer? Baby doll nightie or Bustier?" Tawni asked looking at the lingerie. What the heck was bustier?

"Definitely bustier." Port said. We all looked at her. Tawni smirked.

"How would you know?" She asked. Portlyn laughed nervously.

"Oh my god you and Chad had s-"

"It was once okay! Just to let out stress you know." Portlyn explained annoyed at our constant giggles. I wasn't jealous it happened. It kinda bugged me.

"Oh wow this bustier it so sexy." Looked at is in awe. I gave up. I 'll buy it doesn't mean I'll wear it. I examined the thin piece. It was a sexy ocean blue strapless bra that goes down the waist, with garter straps attached. It was silky and shiny with matching lace panties.

"Oh my god and it comes with these stockings!" Tawni squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" I grabbed the stockings out of her hand. She groaned.

"Come on! It'll look weird without the stockings!" Tawni complained. Was I really going to do this?

"F-Fine." I mumbled while the two happily danced. We checked out and drove back home, with Tawni who drove faster than anyone I knew. I fidgeted in the car completely nervous about this whole situation. My cellphone mooed and I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonshine, where are you?" Chad asked. I sighed.

"We're on our way." I assured him. I smiled as I thought of a plan. Chad will get the show he wants but it will happen my way.

"Okay. What'd you buy?" He asked I could see him smirking.

"Ohh nothing." I smirked twiddling with my hair. He chuckled.

"Okay, I like this game." He said softly. I smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." He snickered and hung up. Tawni and Portlyn looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What?" I asked annoyed. They quickly shook their gaze and focused on the road. We past several trees and finally saw our beautiful mansion in sight. I had no clue how Tawni knew the way but I didn't bother to say anything. We got out and walked towards the house. I opened the door and smirked when I saw Chad sitting on the couch. I cocky smile on his face.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Ass." Tawni coughed.

"Shut up plastic." He retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Tawni save your breath." Port eyed Chad and gave him a dirty look. Tawni stopped to look back.

"Sonny." She called.

"Have fun tonight." She winked. I smirked and nodded. Chad's eyes bulged and I waved.

"Bye bye Chaddy." I chuckled.

**Hey peeps, I know you all are waiting for Sonny to be sexy in the lingerie, but I've been busy since I'm going on vacation for two weeks. Sorry but I might update if my aunt has internet connection. I'll try though. Thanks and be patient. **


	12. AN VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's note: READ Important!**

**Hey awesome viewers! I'm about to leave, but don't worry my aunt said she has connection so I can update =] I didn't wanna update now cause I wanted to give a very special chapter next. I have just been informed that a story stealer has my story on their faves =O yeah I'm freaked out right now so her username is channylover343, report her. If she does steal my story, well then she doesn't know who she's messing with lol but you guys are smart so just don't review any of her stories she stole 6 stories from awesome writers! =[ Oh and tell me if she steals any of your stories, I'll deal with her for you =D **


	13. The Hottest Love Has The Coldest End

**Sorry for the long wait! Btw LOLChanny819 won't be updating until Sunday or Monday, she's on vacation so please be patient since you guys are awesome reviewers, **

**Thanks for the support, honestly I feel so blessed and supported. *Gives out virtual cookies***

_SPOV_

I peeked out of the door, looking around for Chad. I saw him coming and quickly shut the door, breathing heavily. I looked in the mirror, my ivory skin glowed, and my lips were naturally pink, my dark hair cascaded down in waves. I sighed, repeating to myself, _I can do this!_ I slowly opened the door, and spotted Chad, resting on the bed. His hair was perfectly swept to the side and his lips were naturally curved into a sexy smirk. I walked slowly up to him, trying not to make any noise, which was impossible because I was wearing 5 inch heels, of course. He sensed my presence, but didn't budge or open his eyes. I smirked and sat beside him, I could feel the heat coming from his body. I noticed him trying to loosen his tie, since it was bugging him. _Perfect_. I smirked as my fingers walked across his chest, I slowly loosened his tie tossing it to the side. His smirk grew wider and I worked on his buttons, my fingertips brushed against his warm skin. He sighed from the touch.

_Score for Munroe!_ I lowered my head and placed small, yet slow kisses on his strong and toned chest. I slowly straddled him and his striking blue eyes opened. He took in my attire, his features were hard to read. His eyes met my gaze and he tried to read my eyes, looking for any signs of lust. His oceanic eyes, became darker with lust and greed. I felt his arm gripping my waist, which had me on overdrive. He quickly pulled me down to meet his face. I gasped at how cold his eyes were.

"The hottest love has the coldest end." He whispered dangerously into my ear I realized he was quoting Socrates. I shivered and looked him straight in the eye.

"Cha-"

"Shh." He whispered. His hand gripped my hais and he pulled me into a kiss. It began sweet, and slow. I could feel the butterflies erupting in my stomach. My eyes closed slightly and I felt him turning us over so he was on top. My fingers tugged on his blonde locks. He bit down on my lip, earning a moan from me. His tongue traced m bottom lip, begging for entrance, whichi easily gave. His tongue roughly dived in my mouth, battling with mine. His right arm traveled my legs, up to my thigh he smirked and squeezed it. I moaned loudly, form the tingle and brought my legs up, kicking off the heels. He felt the lacy material and left my warm mouth. He kissed my jawline and I sighed taking off his unbuttoned shirt, violently. I needed more, all these new sensations were suppressing me.

"Chad." I moaned as I felt him nibble on my neck. He abruptly stopped and looked me in the eye. I groaned, mad from the lost of contact.

"You don't need this." He whispered and got off of me. I jerked up in surprise, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What? Chad I-" He turned back and placed his finger on my lips. He closed his eyes.

"We can't." He said, putting his shirt back on. I felt the pain of rejection wash over me. I stood up, angrily, staring at him in shock. He looked up at me, and softened up.

"We can't? Now you tell me?" I ask, tears covering my eyes. He sighed and opened his mouth to say something.

"Chad, I'm in a freaking lingerie! Just for you!" I shouted. He lowered his eyes, ashamed.

"I'm Sonny! The "prude" or the "good girl" and I-I'm doing this crap just because you keep teasing me every fucking day!" Tears stained my face, I crouched down meeting his eyes.

"Sonny, look-"

"No! You know what, screw you! I'm not one of your blonde hoes! I won't change for you. I-I won't. So go! You're free to screw your blonde hoes." I cried, running into the bathroom slamming it. I locked the door and cuddled in the corner, mentally cursing myself for even giving Chad what he wanted.

"Sonny." Chad knocked, his voice full of regret.

"Go!" I yelled.

_CPOV_

"Go!" Her voice shook. I closed my eyes, feeling horrible. I couldn't do this for her, I didn't want her to change I was glad that this happened. Sonny wasn't ready at all. She was sexy, mesmerizing and intoxicating, but it would hurt her to much. I knew I had to make it up to her not by sex. I decided to join the party downstairs. I walked down the marble steps of the mansion. Me and Sonny were on the top floor, so it was a long walk down. I opened the back door and saw over fifty people drinking, jumping into pools, and eating. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Chad! I thought you and Sonny…" She traile doff nudging me. I rolled my eyes and walked past her.

"What the hell did you do?" She followed me.

"Um well…Nothing." I said, trying not to make her pissed. Blondie is violent when she's pissed. I wouldn't wanna piss her off, especially when I did something to Sonny.

"Chad, you didn't go far right?" She asked, gulping. I shook my head.

"I stopped her, it was for the best." I mumbled. God it was hard to stop, Sonny was so hypnotizing.

"Thanks." Tawni smiled. I looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you wanted me and her to-"

"I did, but she's too…..innocent. Taking her virginity is like a crime. I'll go talk to her." Her voice filled with honesty and care. I smiled.

"It was my fault, I made her buy the lingerie and seduce me. Hey she was pretty good for her first time." I added lightning up the mood.

"Perv." She snorted and laughed. She placed the tray of appetizers down and smiled.

"I'll be back…..Oh! There is a very special guest that we all love!" She smirked at the end. Ohhhhh no. That could only mean….

"Hey Chad. Still bickering with Sonny?" Selena stepped in, taking off her shades and smiling deviously. I faked a smile.

"Selena."

**Haha, so they didn't do it. I didn't want em to. I'm too good to write those scenes. Lmao nah it's all part of the plan. **

**BTW: I love Selena! So I had to put her in, she's going to spark up the romance. =]**


	14. Friends?

**OMG OMG so sorry I'm in L.A and I'm pyshced my first time here =] and no I want looking for Sterling…..Okay maybe Haha. **

_CPOV_

"You." I narrowed my eyes at the smirking devil. She shook her head and let out a dark laugh. The air was heavy and I knew that I was in for a kill. She circled me, and observed me carefully. I think she's taking this wizard thing too seriously. She placed her hand on her hip and glared at me, her eyes piercing through mine like ice. I gulped.

"Fix it." She said, pointing towards the house. I noticed she was talking about Sonny. How in the world did she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I kept my cool and shrugged my shoulders. She stepped dangerously close.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Cooper." She spat. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her hoping she would change the subject.

"Things are heating up between you and Sonny right?" She asked, regaining her normal voice and posture. I chuckled.

"Nope." I lied smoothly, taking a glance at the appetizing food.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" She asked playing with the cracker in her hand.

"Look Selena, wizard whoever you are. Nothing is heating up between us." I explained. She nodded in a mocking tone.

"Hmm." She said taking a bite of the cracker.

"Yeah nothing is heated." She laughed. I smiled thank god.

"Sonny wearing a lingerie for you was nothing." She said looking at me with humorous eyes. My eyes widened at her words.

"W-What?" I chuckled dryly, absorbing her words.

"Cooper I know you two very well and I also know that she is upset because you couldn't be man in enough and stick it in her!" She yelled, causing everyone's eyes to shift towards us. I clasped my hand over my mouth in shock of her words.

"What are you looking at!" She yelled at the silent crowd. They immediately went back to their conversations. I pulled her towards the house.

"How the hell did you find out?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god. Did you-Actually spy on us." I asked, looking at her in pure disgust.

"No! Just because I'm a spy in my video doesn't mean I actually spy on people." She flicked me in the head.

"Ouch."

"Where's Tawni? Did she talk to Sonny?" She asked me, her eyes searching for the two.

"Yeah she's up there right now."

"Well then, after her it's your time to talk to her." She explained. I nodded in agreement.

"This sounds like a cheesy episode of Full House." I chuckled. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Humor isn't your thing Cooper.'' She smirked.

"Pfft singing isn't your thing Gomez." Her jaws dropped.

"Oooh burnt." I danced around laughing at her amused face.

"I'm not gonna ask why you are dancing, but please talk to your Sonshine." Tawni came in trying to contain her laughter. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs leaving the two devils behind. I came up to our room and softly knocked on the door. Her small sobs ceased.

"Tawni?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Um it's me Chad." I said, silence filled the air and after a while she turned the knob. Her eyes were swollen and puffy. Tissues laid on the floor and her bright smile was missing. I shook my head and pulled her in a hug. She didn't respond, her arms were by her side and she was confused.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry." I whispered in her ear. I pulled away and led her to the bed, sitting her down and grabbing a cup of water on the bedside table. She gulped the water and finally stopped crying. I brushed some hair out her face and smiled at her.

"Sonshine." I started cupping her face. She looked up.

"I'm sorry for everything-"

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who created this mess, just for selfish reasons." She lowered her gaze feeling ashamed.

"I should've never kissed you or never said your name. Maybe we-should just start out as friends." She explained. For some reason that hurt me, and I know it shouldn't, but I didn't show it.

"So friends?" She smiled and stretched her hand out. I chuckled at her stupid cuteness. I shook her hand and felt the sparks fly.

"Friends." I mumbled and smiled.

"FRIENDS!" Tawni and Selena yelled in unison. I flinched.

"You go from having sex to friends!" Selena yelled as Tawni slapped her forehead.

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" Tawni rolled her eyes. I sighed and got up.

"Look, you all know Sonny. She wants a fresh start and I gave her one maybe it's my chance to repent." I said. They chuckled.

"Repent?" Selena laughed.

"Okay, you're turning into Sonny." Tawni and Selena laughed, their voices echoing in the halls. I sighed.

"I know what I'm doing." I backed away.

"Do you Chad? Do you Really?" Tawni mimicked my infamous line.

"Shut up Blondie." I spat. Her jaws dropped. I walked away hearing her words.

Read my coco moco lips Blah blah." I rolled my eyes.

**Friends huh? Maybe it will become romance, I got a lot of sight seeing next chapter. Stay tuned.**


	15. Lost In The City Of Love

_SPOV_

"I am so excited! I'm even excited that I'm excited!" I squealed, jumping up and down. Chad narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head in boredom.

"Where we going first?" He asked. I grabbed the map and looked at it, confused. He chuckled from behind me, rocking back and forth.

"What?" I asked. He slowly grabbed my hands and turned the map. I blushed at the contact.

"It was upside down smart-"

"Shut up Chad!" I slapped his shoulder and laughed. I strutted down the crowded streets while Chad was going gaga over the pair of French girls. I shook my head. No jealousy no matter what.

"Sonny!" Tawni called from behind me, her huge Chanel and Prada bags flapping in the process. I eyed her cautiously. She sighed and snapped her fingers.

"Slave!" She called as Devon came from behind her holding at least five bags.

"Tawni!" I scolded, taking a few bags from Devon. Chad chuckled.

"Someone's whipped." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Why are you punishing Devon! Here give it to Chad." I smirked. Chad gasped, shaking his head and backing away.

"I am not gay." He warned. I giggled and handed him the bags. Tawni laughed and Devon smirked at Chad. He crossed his arms and quickly ran, pushing past people and causing a scene. I ran after him, flopping the bags around and laughing. He seemed to get farther away and I realized the bags were holding me back. I threw them and heard Tawni's cries fading. I slowly caught up, a few feet away. Small droplets of rain tickled my skin and the clouds seemed to get heavier. My heel clicked against the hard concrete.

"Chad!" I called as I came across a dark alley. I stood there catching my breath, and sighing. The alley had an eerie look and thunder roared. I gulped nervously and went inside the alley.

"C-Chad?" I called, my voice shaking. Something grasped my wristed and pinned me against the wall. It screamed when I couldn't see his face. He quickly placed his hand over my mouth, shushing me.

"Cha-" I whimpered. He removed his hand and chuckled. My eyes widened as I recognized that familiar laugh.

"Chad!" I whined, slapping his shoulders. We stood there in the dark for two minutes that felt like two years.

"Um Chad?" I asked, my voice echoing in the vacant alley.

"Hmm?" He mumbled his head against mine. I laughed.

"Um where are we?" I asked, utterly confused. He sighed.

"I have no clue." He said honestly. I gasped, breaking away from the embrace.

"What do you mean you don't know! I thought you've been to Paris!" I screeched.

"I don't know every inch of Paris! Why are we still in the dark!" He asked. I crossed my arms.

"I dunno." I mumbled. He sighed reaching out for my shoulder and pulling me into the light. We searched for the streets, but ended up in a glamorous avenue, cafes, cinemas and beautifully crafted streetlights towering over us.

"Wow….." I exhaled, absorbing the beauty of the city. Chad made an "oh" face, which had to mean he knew this place.

"I know this place!" He nodded. See told ya he knew.

"Thank god!"

"Champs-Élysées." He said, in fluent French.

"English please." I sighed brushing my hair out of my face.

"La plus belle avenue du monde." He breathed, taking a few steps forward and completely ignoring me.

"I said English!" I snapped him out of his trance. He looked at me.

"It's the most beautiful avenue in the world." He explained. I nodded my head and smiled at the gorgeous statue of Napoleon Bonaparte.

"So where are the rest of our casts?" I asked the all mighty Chad. He chuckled nervously.

"Um. They're at Place Charles de Gaulle." He rubbed his neck. I narrowed my eyes.

"Where's that?" I asked. He sighed.

"All the way at the end of the avenue." He smiled. I shrugged and sighed.

"That shouldn't be far." I continued to walk further.

"Umm actually it is." He said, catching up to me. I stopped abruptly.

"Chad how far away are they?" I asked inching dangerously close to him. He groaned.

"Like, 50-60 miles away?" He asked more like a question. My eyes widened like huge plates.

"Oh Fu-"

"Sonny." He warned me of cursing. I fumed.

"Fudge!" I stomped my foot. I glared at him.

"You." I said, venom oozing out of my voice. He backed away.

"This is all your fault! You better take me back oor else." I warned him.

"I will just, let me think first." He said, assuring me. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't think when you ran off." I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so it's my fault?" He crossed his arms. I chuckled at his stupid remark.

"No duh! You stupid frickin little-"

"Sonny what did I tell you about cursing." He warned. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're taking me." I said walking down the huge path.

"Of course." He said walking beside me. I smirked as an idea popped in my head.

"Not by walking though." I smirked at him and stopped. His eyes widened as he read my mind.

"Oh no. No, no." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh yes." I smiled evilly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He said, walking down the streets carrying me bridal style. I smirked, playing with his hair.

"You're in for a big treat Cooper, this is only the start." I whispered. This may be the best idea I came up with.

**I'm so excited for the next Chappy!**


	16. A Sip Of Sherry

**Hey everyone! Well you all must be wondering why my two stories "Why Can't We Just Rewind?" and "Our Past Means Nothing To You" were deleted. Some smartass hacked my account and apparently deleted them two. I've had many awesome reviewers who loved the story, but now will never see the end. I'm extremey sorry and I never expected ANYONE to hack my account. IDK why anyone would hack my account its so boring! LOL but I quickly logged in and changed my password. So I apologize for the huge mess. I will try to find them in my documents but I doubt that I still have em =[ **

_SPOV_

I snuggled deep into his toned chest, smelling the sensual cologne that lingered on him. My eyes closed and I felt his warm gaze upon me, sending shocking waves that traveled down my spine. His right hand held a firm grip on my waist while his left was under my knees. His touch made me melt, thank god he was holding me otherwise I would've been a puddle by now. Slow and passionate music filled the streets and beautiful ornamented lights hung loosely above the streets. The light hit his face perfectly as I stared at him. He noticed me staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled. I blushed, but quickly rolled my eyes and hung my head back letting my curls dangle; I could feel his eyes on my neck, trailing up and down. I smirked and looked at him.

"Like what you see?" I mimicked him and placed my fingers on my neck. His mouth hung open and shook his head.

"Nice Munroe." He praised. I smiled widely. Many people stared at us in awe and I could tell they were mumbling stuff about in French. He seemed relax as he walked, showing no sign of tiredness. I was surprised I didn't know Chad was that strong.

"You're lucky I'm not heavy." I laughed.

"Actually, you are heavy." He said, a small smirk curving on the side of his lips. I glared daggers at him as he chuckled. My eyes roamed around the streets looking for anything interesting. I saw huge neon lights and a picture of a cocktail. I smirked.

"Ooh I want a cocktail!" I squealed. His eyes narrowed down at me and he shook his head, walking even faster. My eyes widened as I felt him running. I kicked my feet. I tried to get out of his grasp. We were stupid young teens running down the streets of a famous avenue in Paris.

"Let go!" I screamed. He stopped and smirked at me a devious plan forming in his brain.

"Okay." He said simply and let go of me. I landed with a huge thump and my jaws dropped, earning a snicker from Chad.

"Ouch!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. His smile vanished within seconds and he crouched down and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny are you okay?" He asked, his eyes glistening with concern. I wiped my tears.

"NO! I landed on my butt!" I screamed. He flinched and got up extending a hand out for me. I shrugged and got up, furious at his "bipolarness" yes I just made up that word. I placed a hand on my hip and glared at him.

"I'm going!" I turned on my heel and swiftly went down the path looking for the small bar. Chad's voice called after me.

"Sonny! Are you sure?" He asked looking me straight in hey eye. I sighed.

"Yes Chaddy. I'm old enough anyways." I rolled my eyes and kept walking until his hand caught my wrist.

"N-No. I'm the oldest here, therefore _I _make the decisions." He crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow and simply walked further finally reaching the small bar.

"Fine! Go! But if you get drunk I won't be there!" He called his voice raising in anger. I shook the thoughts away and went in the bar. It was pretty much empty. A girl and a few guys were drinking in the corner. I sat on the bar stool and sighed.

"You're an American?" A man with a thick French accent spoke from the counter. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup." I said my voice filled with boredom. His eyes glint in mischief and I gulped. Umm Chad?

_CPOV_

I cursed myself for standing outside the bar and _still_ looking out for the bubbly brunette. I sighed shaking my head. _You will not go in there and apologize_. I heard loud chuckles and mumbles. Curiosity filled my brain. Now I _had _to go. I quickly stepped in and saw Sonny sitting on the bar holding a bottle of Sherry and wagging her legs like a child. Her eyes looked up at me and she laughed hysterically.

"Heeeyyy…..What's your name?" She slurred. I groaned didn't she want a cocktail? Who gave her sherry!

"Sonny?" I asked gently coming closer and picking her up from the counter. I placed her on the bar stool and looked at her, anger flaming in my eyes.

"Who the hell gave you Sherry!" I yelled, looking around the place. She gulped down the sherry and sighed in content.

"Ahh." She closed her eyes. I took the sherry away from her grasp and placed it on the wooden counter. Her eyes opened as she examined me.

"You know." She started her eyes locking with mine.

"Men are such bitches." She chuckled, her voice cracking slightly. Oh great she was going to spill some stuff she wish she never told me.

"You see that guy, and you know he's the one. Like that song." She recalled, humming the tune to the Hannah Montana song "He Could Be The One." She smiled. Stupid cute.

"You do anything for him! Even…..where a lingerie to please that asshole." She said her voice lowering in the process. My eyes bulged as guilt pierced my heart. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. She looked at me her eyes had a special glint.

"Here, it makes you feel better, like Advil." She handed me the bottle of wine. I looked at it, my hearts saying no yet my mind saying take it and drink all night long. So I did. I drank along with her, both of us complaining about life, chuckling, and stumbling in the process.

**A/N I'm not going to make them wake up in the same bed and all that cliché stuff. **


	17. Bright and Shiny

**SOOOO SORRY! Major writer's block =[ haha sorry if this chappy is stupid =[ **

**OH! BTW Did you see Camp Rock 2? I'm not a huge Camp Rock fan or Shane/Mitchie fan. Compared to the first one I didn't like it =[ it was good but I'm just soooooo use to seeing Sterling and Demi not Joe and Demi lol when they kissed I was like AKWARD! LOL I want a channy kiss not a smitchie kiss haha **

I felt something soft beneath me, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. My head throbbed too much. I heard a muffled groan beside me. Certain thoughts erupted in my head, did I just?

"Chad!" I screamed, jerking up and throwing my arms in the air. Chad immediately sat up, worried.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. I sighed in relief when I noticed he had clothes on.

"Oh nothing." I breathed. He eyed me carefully, but soon clasped his hand over his head.

"Frickin hangover." He pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait a minute." I stopped, trying to remember what happened last night.

"You brought us home?" I asked him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"I was drunk." He stated. I ignored him. Suddenly a flashback rolled in my head.

"_Chad." I moaned in his mouth. His velvety tongue swept across my mouth. My hands snaked up to his neck, bringing him closer. His hand felt every curve of my waist, constantly squeezing all the right places. We pulled away breathless. His sparkly eyes looked in mine as he chuckled and slurred. _

"_Sonny." He whispered against my lips. He pressed his forehead against mine. _

"_I love you." He smiled and nipped my neck slightly. I felt my heart flutter at his words, grinning like a Cheshire cat and forgetting how drunk and heavy I felt._

"_Seriously?" I asked to make sure. He snickered and pressed his lips once more._

"_Seriously."_

"Sonny!" Chad snapped his fingers in front of my face. I stepped out of my trance, trying to absorb hat actually happened.

"Chad." I looked at him, showing no expression.

"What?" He asked placing a pillow on his head. I felt the heat rise up on my cheeks.

"Last night, we-"

"Sonny, I can assure you we didn't do anything to regret. You see we're wearing clothes!" He assured, speaking in a monotone voice.

"No I mean you actually said that-"

"Sonny. Just get some sleep, nothing happened." He said, tossing to his right. My hearts stung at his words and I felt the burning sensation in my eyes.

"So you don't remember?" I choked out, carefully hiding my tears. He sucked his teeth and shook his head. I swallowed that lump that formed in my throat. The man I loved just forgot that he told me he loves me. How stupid and unpredictable. I slowly got up and noticed Tawni leaning against the doorframe, her face showing comfort. She signaled me to come down to the kitchen so I followed her. I sat down on the huge fluffy couch, sobbing into the huge cushion.

"I'm so sorry." Tawni whispered. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, it's alright. Today's different. I'm gonna be bright and shiny." I smiled toothily. Tawni looked at me in confusion.

"In fact. I'll go bake a cake for everyone." I stood up and stretched. I walked farther until I realized I needed to ask Tawni how we go here.

"Tawni?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm how'd we get back home?" I asked fiddling with my fingers. She smirked playfully.

"Well Devon and me went out to find you two and he actually knew the way around Paris so we found you at Arc De Triomphe." She spoke. I tilted my head to the side.

"Arc De Triomphe? B-But we were at the bar." I lowered my eyes. Tawni placed a hand on her hip and laughed.

"Well seems like you two roamed the streets of Paris while drunk. We found you guys making out. Thank god we pulled you two apart or else Paris would see a porn video in the middle of site seeing." Tawni joked, chuckling at her own joke. I rolled my eyes and left, walking to the kitchen and I kept repeating to myself _Bright and Shiny, bright and shiny!_

_CPOV_

I smoothed my hair to the side and winked.

"You are one pretty man." I smiled. I unlocked the door of the bathroom and got out. Sonny was combing her long dark locks, smiling and repeating something.

"Bright and shiny." She repeated. Something was wrong with her.

"Um Sonny?" I poked her shoulder. She turned to me, her grin vanishing immediately.

"What?" She spat. What's her problem? I smiled trying not to tick her off.

"What happened to bright and shiny?" I teased, smirking at her agape mouth.

"What happened to you?" Her tone became serious. I was taken aback. Sonny seemed hurt so I came closer.

"Sonny did I do something to you last night?" I asked carefully. She was unresponsive. Her eyes were watering and I knew i messed up big time.

"Sonny." I asked once again. She stomped out of the room, her hair bouncing up and down. I sighed to myself.

**Can't believe I'm saying this, but this story coming to an end. =D One more Chapter to go. **


	18. Seriously?

_SPOV_

I shut my eyes tightly, letting the mucky weather get to me. Slow raindrops pricked my skin. I clenched my fists, thinking why my life was so fucked up. I've always lived for other people, but no one lived for me. I was just Sonny. The girl you date and forget like a bad dream.

"Sonny!" Chad's voice called. I wasn't going to listen to him anymore. I picked my legs up, and ran. I made my way down the doorsteps and into the garden. The cascading fountain was the only thing near me. I sat down on the wet grass, smelling the crisp rain.

"Sonny." He followed, catching his breath. I didn't bother to look at him. I buried my head in my knees and sobbed. I felt a warm sensation on my arm. It was his touch, that made me melt and forgive every one of his mistakes. I shoved his arm away and looked at him. His golden hair was soaked and his eyes seemed to sparkle even more. Yeah sparkle with lies.

"Sonny, what did I do?" He asked in a pleading voice. I tore my gaze away and looked at the sky, sighing.

"Everything." I whispered. He tilted his head to the side, trying to read my mind and remember.

"You let me get drunk!" I screamed. He lowered his eyes.

"That was your fault." He reminded. I shook my head.

"Then you drank yourself." I retorted. He winced at my voice.

"B-Because-That was your fault too!" He whined. I ignored his complaining and cupped my face.

"Then...You said you love me!" I yelled, but soon clasped my hand over my mouth. Chad's eyes bulged, his face seemed pale and he gulped.

"T-That was my fault." He whispered. I shook my head in disgust and ran towards the house passing by my cast mates who were giving me strange looks. I ran inside the room, finding peace in the loneliness.

_CPOV_

I banged my head on the table.

"As much as I love seeing you hurt, I really don't want blood on the counter." Tawni broke the silence, placing hot chocolate in front of me. I looked up at her, giving a nasty glare.

"I'm such an idiot!" I groaned, gulping the chocolate, but soon spitting it out.

"Ouch!" I cried. Tawni just stared as if I had a million heads.

"I don't know if I should laugh at you or feel pity for you." Tawni gave me a humorous look. I wiped the chocolate off my lips and sighed. She dried off the dishes and sat on the stool.

"Look, you screwed up big time." She started. I groaned.

"Yeah I know!" I yelled. She flipped her hair and shook her head.

"I was getting to the point. Gosh." She rolled her eyes. I gestured her to go on.

"Make it up to her, it may not be enough, but Sonny is extremely forgiving. She can't say no to Chad." Tawni chuckled. Ideas formed in my head as she spoke.

"Tell her that you love her, and that you won't forget. I mean you have time to remember your stupid Mackenzie lines, might as well remember that you love Sonny." She laughed. I ignored her joke and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied winking and strutting out of the room.

"Chad!" Portlyn's voice called. Her face was red and her fists were clenched tightly.

"Look whatever I did I didn't mean it. Sorry." I quickly said and looked around for Sonny.

"No! Ferguson stole my perfume! Can't you beat him up? He's too tall and strong." She pouted, crossing her arms. I sighed, every time Ferguson or Trevor played a prank on Port she always asked me to kick their ass. Ahh those were the days.

"Sorry Port, I need to fix something." I apologized. She smirked and gestured for me to go. I ran quickly, up the stairs opening the door to our room. Sonny was nowhere in sight. I checked the bathroom but again I found no one. I quickly went downstairs, checking the kitchen.

_SPOV_

"You okay?" Tawni asked, placing a cup of hot tea in front of me. I gave her a smile and nodded icing the cake and placing it on the coffee table in the living room. Cheers erupted in the room as everyone attacked the perfectly iced cake. Bright and Shiny written on the last layer. I watched everyone devour the cake. I groaned knowing all my hard work was wasted. Devon nudged me slightly as I sat on the tall stool.

"I know Chad's an ass. He use to forget which girl he slept with." He said. I glared at him.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked him annoyed at his constant "pep talks" that made me feel worse.

"All I'm saying is to give him a chance, you changed him into a sap." Devon chuckled. I small smile tugged on my lips at his words. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Damn slave." She snorted. Devon feigned hurt and messed Tawni's hair up. She gasped at his antics and pushed him off the stool. "Ohhs" were echoing in the room and I rolled my eyes at the two. I fiddled with the cup in my hand, thinking of where Chad was. I felt someone's presence near me.

"Sonny." Chad whispered in my ear. The stool made me taller than him so I looked down.

"What?" I asked, showing no emotion in my voice. We just stared at each other for 2 minutes.

"What?" I repeated again. He simply stared at me and did the unexpected. He dipped me over, his lips crashing into mine. Everyone fell silent and even Devon and Tawni stopped their fight. I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back, my anger melting and missing his irresistible lips. I cupped his left cheek and brought him closer, almost falling off the stool. Chad gripped my waist tighter so I wouldn't fall flat on the floor. He pulled away and propped me on the stool.

"I love you, I won't forget it." He whispered and left. Cheers roared in the room and Tawni hugged Devon in excitement. I blushed at his comment and smiled toothily.

"Seriously?" Tawni chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously." I laughed. I quickly went in my room, finding Chad looking out the glass window.

"Chad." I said, he whipped his head to face me and smiled.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled. I walked up to him and pressed my lips against his.

"I freakin' love you." I whispered. He smiled wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Sleep with me, tonight." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and snuggled in his chest.

"Oh and where your sexy lingerie." He killed the moment. I slapped his chest and chuckled. The tables have turned. Chad's turned good while making me bad.

**Yes, I'm making an epilogue. I've got it all planned out. My school is officially starting in two days so I'll post the epilogue tomorrow. And thanks LOLChanny819 I'm not sure if I should make a sequel. I suck at sequels. Most sequels end up being boring and it just drags on. But I have to say Trickling Soulless really proved me wrong. Thanx to all my amazing reviewers! You guys are great and I love ya'll. Seriously I wouldn't have over 300 reviews without you. **


End file.
